


Трудный пациент

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Трудно быть психоаналитиком Дьявола.
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Трудный пациент

Сессия началась как обычно. Как многие другие до нее. Иногда Линде казалось, что она целую вечность сидит в этом кабинете и слушает дьявола: именно поэтому было важно время от времени поглядывать на часы и напоминать себе, что перед ней просто пациент. Неординарный. Уникальный. Ее пациент. Только это имело значение.

Сегодня Люцифер вытянулся на диване и с ходу пожаловался на то, что Хлоя так и не разрешила ему научить Трикси водить машину. А еще на то, что мисс Лопес до сих пор принимает его за какого-то актера. Словно так трудно зайти на сайт IMDB и раз и навсегда разобраться, что такого актера не существует в природе, ведь если бы он, Люцифер, решил сняться в кино, он бы непременно стал очень известным и знаменитым, разве не так?

— Не сомневаюсь, — согласилась Линда.

— Вот видите, доктор. Просто работа в полиции мне нравится больше. А иначе я бы каждый год получал по «Оскару».

Линда кивнула. Глянула в свой блокнот и тут же его захлопнула. В голову ей пришла совсем другая идея насчет того, что сегодня стоит обсудить с дьяволом.

То есть с пациентом.

— Может, имеет смысл поговорить о ролях, Люцифер? — предложила она. — О том, какие роли мы можем сыграть, а какие мы выбираем сами.

— C удовольствием, — ответил Люцифер. — Я уже рассказывал вам про то, как Аменадиэль едва не снялся в порно? Как жаль, он бы непременно стал звездой и, возможно, нашел бы себя на новом поприще! Это случилось как раз тогда, когда я решил взять отпуск, в смысле послать все к черту, то есть, прошу прощения, к Папе, появился в Лос-Анджелесе, а Аменадиэль спустился с Небес поныть и поупрашивать меня вернуться в Ад. Так вот…

Линда многозначительно вздохнула и мысленно сделала отметку в блокноте: расспросить Аменадиэля, как все было на самом деле. Вслух она заметила:

— Однажды Аменадиэль сказал мне, что любой из ангелов может быть таким, каким хочет. И каким себя ощущает.

— Да-да-да, мне он тоже про это говорил. И что? Я все еще дьявол, никто не ждет меня в гости в Серебряном Городе, зато благодаря вмешательству дорогого Папочки у меня каждый день отрастают эти дурацкие ангельские крылья, и я не могу вернуть себе дьявольский лик, а это было так удобно, учитывая мою работу в полиции. Детектив, кажется, до сих пор не понимает, почему некоторые наши подозреваемые так быстро и вовремя во всем признавались…

— Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты быть дьяволом, — осторожно прервала его Линда. — Или кем-то другим.

В ответ Люцифер развел руками.

— Уж таким мой Отец сотворил этот мир. Здесь обязательно должны быть Бог, ангелы и дьявол. Сценарий уже готов, и каждый актер выучил свою роль. Так что мисс Лопес совершенно права, и я зря на нее обиделся. Я просто играю роль в той пьесе, которую написал мой Отец.

Шаг вперед и два назад — вот что делал ее сложный пациент.

— Ты опять перекладываешь всю ответственность за свой выбор на Отца.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Я бы никогда не смог быть ангелом в Серебряном Городе. Я что, не рассказывал, как там скучно и уныло? Ни кокаина, ни стрип-баров, что это вообще за Рай такой?

Линда кивнула. Конечно, Аменадиэль рассказывал про Серебряный Город что-то совершенно другое, но сейчас это не имело значения.

— А если бы ты сам создавал мир, какой бы он был?

Люцифер рассмеялся.

— Если бы я создавал этот мир, секса в нем было бы больше. Намного больше. Представьте, доктор, сколько проблем ваших пациентов это бы решило?

— Разумеется, — согласилась Линда и улыбнулась. — Только что ты сказал, что готов сыграть и другую роль. Причем не роль дьявола или ангела.

— Ни в коем случае, — возразил Люцифер.

— Почему?

— Это невозможно.

— Потому что ты никогда не пробовал?

С минуту Люцифер сверлил ее взглядом. А потом мгновенно вскочил на ноги.

— Гениальная идея, доктор!

Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

— Ой, — сказала Линда.

*******

Линда не знала, что делать. Например, нужно ли отменять сессию со следующим пациентом, если через пять минут — кстати, а почему через пять? — вселенная изменится до неузнаваемости.

Посоветоваться тоже было не с кем. Ни Аменадиэль, ни Мэйз на ее звонки не ответили.

Поэтому Линда просто сделала над собой усилие и продолжила работу. Было непросто — в голову как назло лезло все то, что запомнилось из «Откровения Иоанна Богослова». Библию Линда знала плохо и заглянула в нее, лишь когда ее новый пациент заговорил метафорами. Которые оказались вовсе не метафорами. Но сейчас она понимала: вряд ли Создатель Мира добровольно уступит сыну должность и уйдет на заслуженную пенсию, а это значит, что мир ждет Армагеддон.

В перерыве на ланч Линда выглянула в окно. Оказалось, что с Небес пока еще не сыплются жабы, а по улицам не скачут всадники Апокалипсиса. Вместо них мимо офиса проехал лиловый «Роллс-Ройс» — точно, следующим ее пациентом был один известный голливудский продюсер.

— Я уже рассказывал, что собираюсь снять фильм о Конце Света, — начал продюсер. — Это будет настоящий блокбастер…

Линда едва удержалась, чтобы не застонать.

А вечером отправилась в «Lux».

— Извини, — сказала ей Мэйз. Она сидела за барной стойкой со стаканом текилы. — Я только что вернулась в Лос-Анджелес и, кажется, пропустила твой звонок.

— Ничего страшного, — ответила Линда. И поняла, что не знает, как рассказать Мэйз о случившемся. — Я просто немного волнуюсь за Люцифера. Главное, чтобы он сейчас не натворил глупостей.

Мэйз нахмурилась.

— А что, он когда-нибудь делал что-то другое? Я знаю его миллиарды лет и… — она вдруг осеклась. — Да вон он идет.

Линда тотчас обернулась. В один миг оказалась рядом с Люцифером — который, кажется, ничем не отличался от Люцифера сегодня утром, разве что сменил серую костюмную тройку на темно-синюю. В руках у него был стакан с бурбоном.

— Добрый вечер, доктор!

— Как прошел день? — поинтересовалась Линда, оттаскивая его в другой угол клуба, где было не так шумно.

— Я так и не доехал до полицейского участка, за что получил нагоняй от Детектива.

«Надо будет сказать Хлое, что это меньшая из проблем нашей Вселенной», — подумала Линда.

— Нам обязательно надо поговорить. Во вторник у нас сессия, ты же помнишь?

— Могу рассказать прямо сейчас, — Люцифер салютовал ей стаканом. — Я попробовал. Оказалось, что я могу все. Вот вообще — все.

Линда задержала дыхание.

— Быть Богом очень скучно, — сказал Люцифер.


End file.
